New Beginnings
by blazecullen41288
Summary: What will happen when Bella moves to Forks and meets the Cullen's and the Hale's? Will she be able to love after leaving her heart in Phoenix, and will Edward be able to love again when his heart moved to Arizona? A/H first fanfic no character bashing no angst. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

OK everybody this is my first fanfic that I have written. I hope that you all enjoy it and that you will read and review I own nothing just my ideas. I am going to start with some info about the characters. So here goes so please enjoy.

**Bella: 17 **

**Daughter of Renee and Charlie. She is big in fashion and has often been in shows for her mom to model her clothes. She is moving to forks because she doesn't want to move to Italy with her mom and Phil.**

**Renee: 36 **

**Fashion designer she is moving to Italy to work on her career. She really wants Bella to come with her and Phil but will not push her. She says Bella is a big girl and can make her own decisions.**

**Phil: 29 **

**Ex-minor league baseball player. He had to retire due to shoulder injuries. He can't wait to see Renee's dreams come true. He is very supportive of the choice Renee has made to move to Italy. **

**Charlie: 38**

**Chief of police for the great town of Forks, Washington. He hasn't had a very good relationship with Bella but he loves her with his whole heart, and he can't wait to have her with him.**

**Sue: 38 **

**She was Charlie's best friend. She lost her husband after her son Seth turned 6 Charlie was there for her and one thing lead to another and about 2 years later they got married. About 9 and a half months after their wedding they had a son.**

**Leah: 17 **

**Daughter to Sue. Lost her father when she was 8 and kind of went into her own mind and she keeps to her self. She is an artist and everyone calls her the freak of Forks.**

**Seth: 15**

**Son to Sue. Was 6 when his father died and he lives life to the fullest. He loves sports and idolizes the three most popular guys in school. He plays Baseball, football, and soccer.**

**Sam: 7**

**Son to Charlie and Sue. He is really happy that his big sister is coming to live with them. He really loves her and misses her.**

**Jacob: 17**

**Son to Monica and Billy Black. Has 2 older sisters. Was best friends with Bella when they were younger. He has a huge crush on Leah but doesn't tell anyone. He Has kind of became a loner he misses his best friend Bella.**

**Monica Black: 38**

**Mother to Jacob, wife to Billy. She has missed how cheerful Jacob was when Bella was around. She is happy that she is coming back and hopes that it will bring her old Jake back.**

**Billy: 39**

**Father to Jacob, husband to Monica. He feels the same way as Monica about the whole situation that is Jacob and happy that Bella is coming back not just for Jacob but Charlie as well.**

**Edward: 17 **

**Oldest son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. He is oldest by only 4 minutes but he doesn't let his siblings live it down.**

**He is senior class president. Captain of the soccer team. His girlfriend of 3 years (Tanya) moved to Arizona in the middle of junior year. He has been depressed since and kind of went into sulking. Going from the social butterfly to a loner.**

**Emmett: 17**

**Middle son of Carlisle and Esme he is 4 minutes younger then Edward. He is senior class rep. and captain of the football team. He has been dating Rosalie Hale for 3 years and is completely in love with her. **

**Alice: 17 **

**Youngest Daughter of Carlisle and Esme. She is 8 minutes younger then Edward and 4 minutes younger than Emmett. She is senior class treasurer. And captain of the dance team. She has been dating Jasper Hale for 4 years and is completely in love with him.**

**Jasper: 17 **

**Oldest son to David and Eliza Hale. He is the oldest by about 6 minutes but doesn't gloat about it. He is senior class vice president and captain of the baseball team and is completely in love with Alice. **

**Rosalie: 17**

**Youngest daughter to David and Eliza Hale she is about 6 minutes younger than Jasper. She is senior class secretary and captain of the cheer leading team. She is in love with Emmett. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters I just play with their lives.

***Bella POV***

The sun was beating down on me as I stand absorbing the last rays that I will be getting for a long time. I am moving to the wettest coldest place in the continental United States. Why you may ask? Well my mom is moving to Italy to further her career in fashion. I too love fashion and have often modeled for designers such as Vera Wang, Versace, and Alexander Wang. I also modeled for my mother when she did her shows, but I don't want to model for the rest of my life and my mom just married Phil and I want to give them time to enjoy their honeymoon time of their marriage. So I am moving in with my dad and step mom, Charlie and Sue.

Last night I met with Kayden, my boyfriend, we met at the gazebo by the lake where we first met.

_ I got to the gazebo to see that Kayden was already there he was staring out at the water watching the moon reflection on the surface of the lake. I know what he was doing, just like always he was remembering the times that we shared here at the gazebo it was our place when we went through a hard time this is where we met up at like when his parents split up two years ago, or when his grand mother passed away last year this was the only place that we could find solace for our minds. _

"_Hey Kayden" I say so I don't startle him he turns and sees me standing behind him and gives my a sad smile he knows what is coming and he doesn't like it anymore than I do._

_He pulls me to him and hugs me "Bella" he whispers. He pulls away and looks at me as a tear escapes from my eye, he wipes it away with the pad of his thumb. "Don't cry my Beautiful Swan you made the right decision it's what is best for you." he tells me._

"_I know but that doesn't mean it doesn't suck I am going to miss you. You have been my rock for twelve years. I don't know what I am going to do without you not because I love you but because you are my best friend I can't let go of that friendship. Please tell me that we can still be friends." I replied._

"_Of course we are still going to keep our friendship I love you Beautiful Swan and nothing is going to change that no matter what I will always be there for you, no distance will come between us." He answers with reverence that makes me want to melt._

"_Will you do me a favor please?" I ask and he nods his consent, "Will you give everybody a letter for me they are each labeled to who they go to?" _

_I hand him the stack of letters that are to our friends that I have written and said good bye to them in I couldn't handle saying good bye to them in person I love them all no matter how long I have known them. Kayden and I talk a little while longer and end everything on a good note and we both give each other permission to move on when we find the one that we feel is right for us we knew that it wasn't meant to be between us and had never moved beyond holding hands and kisses to the cheek. We were to much like brother and sister, the only reason that we were "dating" was to keep the girls from falling all over Kayden. You see he is the all American boy He played base ball, football and Soccer he had the looks with the blond hair and blue eyes, which is a mystery that we joke about saying that he and his sisters were adopted because both of his parents have brown hair and green eyes but him and his sisters Saya and Anabell some how got the blond hair and blue eyes. He has the brains with a 4.0 GPA that he has maintained since the beginning of high school, but the biggest reason that the girls fall all over him is because of the large trust fund that he has from his parents, who are geniuses they invented many things of the years but the most notable things was the engine that runs on water. They have made millions, but if you were to meet them and actually get to know them you would see that they still live as though they were the poorest people that you had ever met, and make their children work to pay for their insurance on their cars or to pay for anything they may want._

_I drive back home and get ready to go to bed so that I can be up early to have breakfast with Mom and Phil at my favorite restaurant._

"Bella are you ready to go?" my mom says pulling me from my musings.

I turn smiling at her and nod as I walk to the car sliding in the back and stare out at the dry barren land that is Phoenix. I will miss the heat that the sun gives, and I will miss my mom and Phil but I can't regret the choice to move to my dad's. We make it to Matt's Big Breakfast, and I am surprised to see all my friends waiting for us to get there. I get out of the car and run up to them and they take me into a huge group hug. They all start talking at once but one was loud and clear Tanya is basically shouting at me to get my attention. I turn to look at her and she has tears in her eyes "Bella I know that you haven't known me very long but there are a few things I need you to do for me when you get to Forks please." she says.

***Edward Pov***

The rain is coming down as I sit out on our back porch staring out at the woods that surround our property. It's been about five months since Tanya moved to Phoenix and I have been lost without her here. We weren't really a couple but we were best friends since we were ten years old. We were only together because everybody thought that I was gay which is the farthest thing from the truth. I just don't date girls that want to throw themselves all over me. I am not a guy that has a thing for vapid shallow girls the disgust me.

Today is the first day of the summer vacation and as usual the Cullen kids are throwing the largest summer bash at our house. The whole school is invited and I must put on my best smile and make an appearance and pray that I can stay put of the clutches of the desperate girls that I go to school with.

"Hey Edward can you come help me hang some things up for the party?" Alice asked breaking through my thoughts.

"Yea I guess I can help you pixie." I say while I stand up, laughing when I see the look of anger on her face. She hates being called pixie because she didn't get the height that Emmett and I inherited with her four foot eight inch stature to our six foot five.

"Oh yea Seth and his sister is coming over to help she just got in and he convinced her to come help because Leah didn't want to." she says.

"Cool it will be nice to have more help." I reply. I walked into the house to see mom preparing the food for the party when we do a party we go all out. "Hey Mom whats on the menu for tonight?" I ask.

"We have chips with homemade salsa, pigs in a blanket with honey mustard sauce, barbeque lil' smokies, mini subs, turkey wraps, and we will be firing up the grill for burgers and a bonfire to roast hotdogs and marshmallows for s mores. Does that sound good to you, son?" she asked.

My mouth was watering there was only one thing that was missing but I couldn't voice what it was because mom didn't have to do any of this to help with the party. "sounds wonderful." I reply as I kiss her cheek and whisper a thank you and an I love you to her, and walked into the living room to see that there was no furniture other than a table that had the stereo equipment setup on it next to the T.V. With the laptop sitting next to it where Eric was working to get it all hooked up for the music and the annual video that we would put together of footage from the year. "Hey Eric how's it going my man?" I asked.

He looked up "Oh nothing much just trying to fix the mess that your brother made last year when he took the equipment apart." he replies while laughing.

"Yea Emmett isn't the best person to put in charge of electronics. I'll put take it apart this year so next summer you don't have to fix a huge mess." I reply while shaking my head.

"Cool thanks man that would be a huge help." he answered, and turned back to his work.

I walked over to the pile of decorations and saw Alice there looking around the room with a very critical eye and I just hoped that she wasn't thinking of trying to change a color of one of the walls, as I walked up to her she smiled one of her evil smiles that I hated and she put me to work hanging the streamers and lights along with the disco ball. After I had all that done I went in search for Alice to see what else she need me for. I found her out on the back porch overseeing the back yard transformation. "Hey Allie what do you need me to do now?" I asked her.

"Nothing else to do really other than get ready I laid your clothes out on your bed so you can go on and get showered and dressed the guest should start to arrive in about an hour." she replied just as I was walking in the back door the doorbell rang.

"Edward can you answer the door sweetie?" Mom asked I nodded and went to answer the door as I open the door I see Seth standing there with his trademark smile that you can't help but to return.

"Hey Seth how are you doing buddy?" I asked him.

"I am excellent my step sister just got here from Arizona and agreed to come to the party but she refused to come empty handed seeing how she wasn't actually invited. I hope y'all don't mind." he more or less babbled causing me to chuckle.

"No Seth we don't mind one bit but where is she?" I replied he looked around like he was confused.

"Well she said she had to get the stuff out of the car and she would be right behind me." He replied.

"It's ok go on in and I will go find your sister what is her name?" I said.

"It's Bella." he replied as he walked into the house.

I walked out to the garage and saw a girl leaning over the trunk of a car that I knew wasn't from around here she was wearing a mini jean skirt with a pair of flip flops and she was muttering to herself something about know that she bought all the stuff for the chicken. She was completely unaware of me standing there and I thought it was funny that she was so engrossed in her shopping bags that she didn't even notice me.

"You know if you forgot something I am sure that we have it here and I am sure that mom wouldn't mind you mind you using it." I said scaring the girl out of her skin and making her hit her head on the hood of her trunk as she jumped.

She turned and glared at me but all I could do was stare, the girl standing in front of me was gorgeous she had long black hair with deep chocolate brown eyes and legs that went on for miles but I what caught my attention the most was the fact that she looked vaguely familiar, that and the fact that she was wearing the necklace that I had given Tanya the night before she left. "you know it isn't polite to scare the living daylights out of a girl and then stare at her boobs." She snapped at me bringing me out of my daze.

"Oh right sorry I'm Edward. Seth said that you had some stuff to get out of the car but you know you didn't have to bring anything." I replied while scratching the back of my neck.

"Yes Edward I know who you are a friend of mine told me all about you and I was raised to always bring something to a party especially one that I wasn't invited to by the host." She replied while turning back to the trunk of her car. "Now are you going to help me carry these bags or are you going to make me carry them all myself?" She asked.

That got me to moving. "What did you bring anyway?" I asked as I grabbed all but two of the bags.

"I bought the Stuff to make my famous BBQ chicken kickers that have always been a favorite at parties." She replies and I think I fell in love with her right then.

**A/N:**

**OK so this is my true first chapter please bare with me I will have a set schedule on updates. There will be three chapters a week until I can get my internet at home turned back on. So updates at this time will be Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. Please understand that this story will take several months to write it will be a medium paced story it is rated m for a reason and we will get to the lemony goodness in due time I will gladly take any and all criticism. I am also looking for a beta because of course I do not have one. Anyways please read and review and let me know how I did on my first chapter. **


End file.
